


I'll Make a Man Out of You

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, M/M, Trans Dean Winchester, White Washing, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: After Dean Campbell saves their army and is injured in the attempt, Zachariah outs him as (biologically...) a woman...





	I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



> Uh. I normally wouldn't take something originally composed of PoC and recast it with white dudes but I really liked this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so, um, sorry.
> 
> Castiel and Jimmy are in the Shang role, Dean is in the Mulan role, and things diverge from the movie plot cause screw that.
> 
> Written for a prompt for DCJ + Fairy Tale AU + coming out.

“Generals, we have a problem!” The tone of the voice - it was Zachariah, the advisor the emperor had sent, Castiel thought - was urgent. “Get out here!”

Jimmy started angrily, looking up from the map they surveyed, a retort obvious as he opened his mouth, but Castiel raised a hand to stay him.

“Remember, we have to play nice,” Castiel chided as he led the way out of the tent, Jimmy’s grumbles trailing after him.

No sooner did they emerge from the tent than a soldier was flung at their feet - Dean, wrapped in nothing but a blanket, expression pinched in pain from the wound he’d sustained defeating the invaders.

“I knew there was something weird going on!” hissed Zachariah. He reach down and tore away the band that held Dean’s hair back from his face. Locks tumbled about his cheeks and there was something different, something… “She’s a *woman!*”

Castiel blinked. The curve of Dean’s face, the rise of the blanket around his (her?) chest and hips…the doctor who’d treated the wounds had reported nothing to him.

“I’m a man!” Dean declared, defiant and achingly beautiful. Castiel shared a look with his brother.

“Lying hussy,” snarled Zachariah. “Her name is Deanna Campbell, and she needs keep to her place,” he raised a hand to strike Dean, “or I’ll–”

Castiel couldn’t have said if he or Jimmy moved first; as one, they stepped around Dean to Zachariah, as one the raised fists, and simultaneous punches landed on either side of the officious bastard’s smarmy face.

The assembled soldiers and Dean goggled.

The blanket slipped down, revealing the unmistakable curve of feminine breasts.

“Are you alright, Dean?” asked Jimmy, dropping to his needs beside him.

“She’s a viper,” hissed Zachariah, resembling the serpent far more than Dean did. “A temptress - corruption - a succubus sent from hell to–”

“To save us from the invading Mongols?” interrupted Castiel, mildness masking the anger simmering through him. This could have been handled privately, this could have been handled in a way that preserved Dean’s dignity - he deserved as much and more for saving all their lives - and instead Zachariah harped on his “gotcha” moment and made a scene that would bring disgrace to more than the Campbells.

“I know what you’re thinking–”

“I seriously doubt that,” Castiel interjected.

“–but I *am* a man.”

Castiel had been enamored with Dean for a long time, but nothing he’d done previous was as alluring as his bravery now.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Jimmy admonished.

Castiel stood up straight, glared hate at Zachariah until the bastard shut his mouth, then turned to look at each of his surviving soldiers in turn. He knew what they saw - Dean, sprawled in the snow, shivering with cold and maybe fear, pale skin beautiful, tresses curled about a face that had before seemed soft and now read as feminine. They all must know the truth - the biological truth - that Dean had the body of a woman.

But they’d also all served with Dean for months.

And they all knew truths that went beyond biology.

“I believe you,” said Castiel.

Zachariah gasped, scandalized, but every other man present nodded agreement.

“I’m bringing Dean into our tent to recover from the his wounds,” Jimmy added, dragging his cloak from his back and wrapping it around Dean’s bared shoulders.

“If you have a problem with our decision, Zachariah, you may raise it with the Emperor after we return to the capitol,” said Castiel. He waited as Jimmy led Dean into the tent, glaring down the opposition. Zachariah looked this way and that for an ally, but the others had only disdain for him, making their way back to their own tents. “And if you interrupt us again with trivialities, you may walk back. Alone.”

Castiel ducked back into the tent.

Jimmy and Dean were engaged in earnest conversation, bent close over the fire. Castiel grimaced. He was partial to Dean, but he knew Jimmy also had strong feelings for him, and what he saw now was unmistakable. Dean had chosen Jimmy.

So be it.

Castiel turned to examine the map.

“Join us,” said Jimmy. Castiel shook his head.

“Please?” added Dean.

Grimacing, Castiel obeyed. Dean looked grateful, slumped against Jimmy’s side, and Castiel mustered a smile.

“Thank you,” Dean said. “I don’t know what else to say. I appreciate…more than appreciate…you both. So much.”

“I was just telling Dean how much I…how much *we* care for him,” said Jimmy.

“I didn’t know…I mean…I hoped…but…I was afraid, when you found out…”

“Is that…is that okay, Dean?”

“I should be asking you that!” Dean exclaimed. Both twins looked at him blankly. “I, um, I want to talk more. About us. This is so much all at once, but…I need to be sure we’re on the same page. I didn’t just say…what I said…to appease the emissary.”

“I didn’t think you did,” said Jimmy.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Castiel said. “We’ll make a man out of you.”

“I’ve already made a man out of myself, thank you very much!”

“Show us?” suggested Jimmy.

Dean blinked, looked at each of them in turn, waited for Castiel’s nod of agreement, and then smiled. “Let’s wait til after we’re done at the capital. But after that…sure. Maybe *I’ll* be able to make men out of you two lumps…”

Castiel grinned.

He couldn’t wait for Dean to try.

“You’re on,” Jimmy agreed.

Well, it was about the last way Castiel had expected the afternoon to go, but he couldn’t say he minded.

_May we live in interesting times…_


End file.
